The Unholy Trio
by TheRealCorpse
Summary: Pure Bloods, halfs, and Mud bloods... have to deal with a new Dark wizard Years after Harry defeated the dark lord. Now Harry and his family are gone, defeated, will these new first years join the dark lord or fight against their fate.
1. Sorting

**So obviously its a Potter/Glee cross over.. but there wont be any glee club or the harry potter gang.. its goin to be an original story line.**

**O and btw i wrote this on my cell .. cause i was tired of my computer :)**

**And idk whos gonna be with who... besides Britt and San.. any suggestions? **

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabrey, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez have been friends the they were born their parents went to the same school, Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and Wizardry... They were alone, their first year and they were alone waiting for the train on platform 9&amp;34. They had each other of course but, Santana could feel the Hatetred for her parents building up as she looked around and not only saw first years with their parents but 3rd,4th even 6th years with their parents to see them off.  
>Quinn felt empty and afraid that she would screw up and not get into the right house. She boarded the train with her friends and sat in their own car that was how ever until another first year came in and sat down next to Brittany. They didn't mind though, well not till bout an hour into the ride.<p>

"I'm Rachel berry, nice to meet you." she held her hand out to Britt.  
>"Brittany." she shook her hand with a smile.<br>"I'm Quinn and this is Santana, nice to meet you."  
>After the introductions Rachel just didn't seem to stop talking about how important learning every spell in the books were, everything from talking bout the different foods and the different stuff from diagon alley, like that was her first time ever visiting.<br>Santana noticed more and more that Rachel was "too" excited about the fact that she could do magic. She used the trolley coming by as an excuse to get out and she dragged Quinn away cause Britt is Britt and she's easily entertained by the chocolate frog on the window. "She's a mud blood Q."  
>"How can u tell san?"<br>"She freaked out when the chocolate frog jumped at her."  
>"Ugh... And we have to share a cabin with her... Gross" Quinn bought some pumpkin pastries and a licorice wand, while Santana bought Bertie bottz to mess with Rachel. They made their way back to the cabin and sat down.<br>"Hey you ever try these?" Santana shook the container covering the name.  
>"No what are they." Quinn put a finger over her mouth towards Britt to make her be quiet about the candy.<br>"They are jelly beans that change flavor to what ever you're thinking at the time."

"Like pizza or ice cream" san and Quinn jumped when Britt actually joined in on the con.

"Oh! Let me try one." Santana nodded picking one that she knew would get her out of the cabin and handed it to her. Rachel took one bight and her face instantly turned green and her mouth puffed up like she was going to puke... She shot up and out of the cabin. The trio laughed and Santana set Rachel's bag in the hall and locked the cabin.

"You were right san." Quinn said trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Am I ever wrong?" she laughed

the rest of the ride went by fast and uneventful. When they got to the school, they got on the magical boats the first year use to get to the school. They were happy and scared at the same time. But it wasn't long before they saw some guys the knew and stood with them to be sorted.

"Noah Puckerman!" the professor holding the hat yelled out.

Puck just smirked and sat on the stool the hat was placed on his head and then yelled "Slytherin!" he got up as the Slytherin table cheered and made his way over.  
>"Finn Hummel!" Finn made his way up and sat down the hat resting on his head.<p>

"What to be different huh? Better be Gryffindor!" the Gryffindors cheered as he made his was puck Santana and Quinn glaring at him the whole way. Britt was just looking around.

"Brittany pierce!"

She bounced up and sat down. The hat was place on top of her head.

" sly...rav...gry... Make up you mind child, your heart is true, your love bright, though your not too bright, better be Huffelpuff!" the hat yelled and Brittany's face fell as she heard the yellow and black clapping she looked at Santana and Quinn and they looked like they knew that was going to happen. They both mouthed "its ok" and she smiled as she made her way to the table.

"Rachel Berry!" she was standing at the front, no surprise to anyone but before the hat was placed on her head it yelled "ravenclaw!" the table went nuts as she made her way to the table.

"Quinn Fabrey!" Quinn smiled as she made her way up. She sat down and before the professor could even lift it, it yelled "Slytherin!" she grinned evilly toward Berry as she made her way to the cheering table and sat next to puck.

"Santana Lopez! The same thing happened with Santana that happened with Quinn. She made her way to Quinn and sat down.

The rest of the sorting went by fast and the feast had begun. The three slytherins, Quinn Santana and puck, were taught by their parents that mud bloods had no business learning magic, half bloods could but were resented for not being pure. Brittany was also taught like that, but she was also very ignorant to it unless San or Quinn mentioned it. Santana had told puck about what had happened on the train and some other upper class slytherins heard and gave her a high five and said "good job." puck had laughed but looked shocked when Quinn him what Brittany had done. She never helped with the pranks Santana and Quinn did she would just laugh after they happen. Before long the feast was over and the were escorted to their dorms. Quinn and Santana were roomed together with 3 other first years, a set of identical twins and a petite red head with piercing green eyes. On their beds where their stuff lay there was a note. It read:

We will have to talk after class about you predicament.  
>Professor Sylvester<p>

They both looked at each other and then looked sad as they both touched the 3, or in Quinn's case four long scars that went across their face. Its wasn't a secret Santana and Quinn were lycans, but no one would say anything about it. Mr. Fabrey is the minister of magic and no one would risk getting their parents or they sacked.

They fell asleep fast and seemed to wake up even faster that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews they make me post faster :)<strong>


	2. Dark Arts

**I want to say sorry for all the followers of my stories. It has been a few years since I posted anything. I joined the navy and was in Japan. I lost my will to write and now I have found my muse once more. So now I will be updating all of my stories starting with one I fell in love with myself while writing.**

The morning came swiftly and seemed even more exciting than any Christmas they have ever woken up for. The two Slytherins got ready and were in the common room before most of their classmates. The head boy had walked in and announced that breakfast would be served shortly they both rushed pasted him to see if they could find their oddly sorted friend. They made their way through the maze that is the dungeons and up to the main corridor. They both stopped and stare in awe as they could see already colorful crystals appearing and disappearing in the four giant glass tubes adorned with the class colors and designs. Then they heard it, Laughing, uncontrollable laughing. They turned around to see Jeeves the poltergeist pointing and laughing as a first year that had fallen down the stairs. They chuckled too. When the girl stood up they both sounded like Jeeves themselves, Rachel Berry the Ravenclaw mudblood had fallen and her books had gone everywhere. Rachel looked up to see most of the people laughing at her. She grabbed her books trying not to cry and ran back towards the Ravenclaw dorm. "This is gonna be so easy." Both girls said turning back towards the great hall doors. The great hall was a buzz this morning, nothing but chatter and laughing with the occasional scream from a school ghost, one professor however was watching the two girls intently.

"Who is that old bat?" Santana asked one of the older Slytherins.

"That's Professor Sylvester. She's the professor of Defense of the Dark Arts and the head of Slytherin house. " He looked up and saw her looking at them. "You guys have siblings here or something?"

"No, why?" Quinn asked.

"Cause it looks like you two are already on her bad side." He turned and started talking to his friends.

"So that's the teacher who left the note on our cots? Great, that's all we need, is a teacher hounding us about our potions." Santana sighed. They had finished eating and got up to find Brittany standing there behind them. The three of them hugged. Quinn and Santana looked at Britt's schedule and were excited to see their childhood friend would be in every class with them. They talked the whole way to their first class which was ironically, Defense of the Dark Arts. They all sat in their respective seats and pulled out their books. The room was dully lit and was full of magical objects. Floating above the students was a dragon skeleton that looked around at the students randomly. The thing that caught everyone's eye was a trophy on the desk in the back. It was the size of small nightstand and was covered in moving statues and green fire.

"So it has begun." A woman's voice seemed to come out of the dragon's mouth until the door at the beginning of the class open. "Welcome to Defense of the Dark arts, here you will learn what it takes to be a great wizard, maybe even enough to be like the legendary Auror Harry Potter, who later became Head master of this fine school or you can be the worst, it's really up to you." She started walking in between the desks making eye contact with everyone. She stopped and eyed the young Berry before looking at the rest of the class. "Some people in this class I can already tell will be the greats of the greats if they listen and pay attention to what I say, "she looked directly at Quinn and Santana. " and then others will do as they please without guidance, those are the ones who I know will fall beyond helping." She walked back up to her desk. "Tonight you will each write a paper of what you believe this class will teach you. They will not be graded, however keep in mind that depending how you answer may just be your doom. Now class dismissed." The class all gathered their books and started to leave. "Oh no. You two stay." She says looking directly at Quinn and Santana.

The both dropped their bags on the desk and walked over to her. "So if I'm understanding the headmaster you two are some special students."

"Professor?" Quinn looked at her trying to play dumb.

"Don't play coy with me Fabrey, I know that the two of you were attacked as kids. I am only here to set ground rules for the 3 nights your issue is active. First and foremost, no matter what you both must report here after dinner before everyone is to go back to their dorms. It is for your safety not mine nor the other students or teachers. Second, the potions professor already knows and has a great deal of your specific potions in stock for you. Third, I know that one other student knows of your ailment and that is fine, however under any circumstance ANY other student can know."

"Why exactly?" Santana asked a little annoyed.

"Because. Let me give a brief history lesson. Back during the time Head Master Potter was a student here. He fought against a dark wizard. Everyone knows that. However what not many people know is that that dark wizard also had numerous magical beasts under his control, which included werewolves. While Head Master Potter was in office several students were attacked by a grandchild of one he called friend. This student was given instruction by some new name no one had heard before. Because of this instruction the student killed 17 students. He led his "friends" out in the court yard after hours and while they were talking he changed and killed them."

"How exactly would you know that?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"My aunt was one of those students killed. My mom found the werewolf ripping her stomach open and she stunned the beast. This is why it's more for your safety then others. And yes it's kind of obvious because of your scars on your faces however under your school records it says you both were attacked buy a griffin when you were six. So only the teachers and your blond friend know. It isn't illegal for you to study here, however if parents found out a werewolf or two were studying in the school again, well it would be bad. Now go before your late to class." She stated while walking towards her door.

Again i am sorry about the super long pause for my stories. but hey im back now.


End file.
